What if
by Occulta
Summary: A little one-shot, based off my little hasi Antoinette's FF 'Band Drama.' What if that night at the hotel had turned out a little differently?  Oneshot.


A little one-shot, based off my little hasi Antoinette's FF 'Band Drama.' What if that night at the hotel had turned out a little differently?

All areas surrounded by asterisks are pulled directly from the story and are in no way owned by me! I do not own South Park !

"We need to talk." Kyle said, the thought of how those words scared every woman-loving man to death never passed through his mind.

"Yes, we do." Christophe agreed, not planning to say much as to not look completely stupid in front of Kyle.

"I don't know what to say exactly, I guess I'll just go with the obvious question, why?" Kyle asked, his tone as impassive as his face.

"Why? I don't know what you are talking about-" Christophe began, but was cut-off by newly-angered Kyle.

"You know what about, don't play stupid! The kiss!" Kyle half-yelled to the man. Christophe did not know where to begin, should he still play-dumb about the entire situation or should he just say it was spur of the moment? He decided to go with the previous option.

"Why, Kyle, I don't know what you mean. Whatever are you talking about? A kiss, did you and a band member kiss or something?" Christophe asked, hoping Kyle would drop it if he saw how uncomfortable he was getting. Kyle, however, did the exact opposite. "You mentioned it on the bus bastard! The kiss at the party!" Kyle said, his words carrying his growing fury.

"I don't understand, did I talk to you about something to do with a kiss at some sort of party?" Christophe said with an innocent-type tone in his voice, a questioning look on his face. Kyle swiftly turned towards the man, his fists clenched tightly at his sides.

"You fucking bastard, don't play dumb! You are acting just like the Fatass!" Kyle yelled at his manager, his face reddening from anger.

Christophe felt a needle go through his heart, but did not show it, he couldn't. He really wasn't acting like Cartman, was he? He did not get a chance to respond because Kyle slapped him, hard, across the face. Christophe's body swayed with the force of the slap. He felt the burning sensation of the hit. Christophe looked back at Kyle, who had teary eyes, and a deep red face. He felt sorry, but did not say a word as Kyle stomped off out of the hotel room. Christophe stood where he was, his face looking down, what did he just do?

Scalding water poured from the shower head as Christophe sat motionless on the shower floor, his skin bright red from the boiling water. His dark brown hair fell in a messy cascade around his face as the liquid stung his cheeks. "What have I done," he asked quietly to himself, his voice muffled by the water falling on his face. He sat for another moment, waiting for the searing water to wash off the horrible feelings plaguing his thoughts.

"It's hard enough managing a band of teens, and then I go and screw things up even more!" he struck out at the shower wall, wincing as pain ripped through his fist. He pulled his arm back, glaring at the bright red marks on his knuckles, as if they were to blame for his current situation. He sat, mentally cursing himself before reaching for the knob and stopping the spray as he pushed himself up weakly.

"I guess the question now is how am I going to make this better? And squash that bit of me that made all of this come about." He brushed the dripping strains from his eyes as he reached for the nearest towel, stopping in mid-motion to look at his own reflection in the misty mirror.

"Besides, it's not like he would feel that way about me…" a soft sigh escaped his lips as he dried his body, reaching for the clean pair of azula-colored boxers sitting on the closed toilet seat and tugging them on harshly. Once on, he opened the door separating the bathroom and the room, a large cloud of steam spilling into the small room. One side housed a large, 2 inch thick, 36 inch plasma screen mounted on the wall. Opposite to that were two beds, both decorated with royal blue comforters folded down to reveal dark brown sheets with blue and brown striped pillows. Just beyond that lied a small dining/living room complete with a small black table with intricate blue designs and small black chairs with brown cushions. But, the focal point of the room was the window seat over looking the private beach sprawled out below.

Christophe moved toward the window seat, sitting quietly as he rubbed the towel through his still-damp hair, glancing at the ebbing tide below. His eyes widened as two figures moved across the uninterrupted beach, pausing for a moment by the water. Christophe leaned closer to the window his forehead pressing against the glass for a better view, watching them curiously…. 'One looks like he is wearing a hat quite similar to Kyle's…..' He stopped in mid-thought as one figure started to strip his clothes and once the first was naked, the second followed suit. 'Kyle if that's you….'

#$%^D)*&^%$#!~+_()*&^%$#!~+_()*&^%$#

"I won't wuss out" Kyle whispered to himself softly, pacing in front of his and Christophe's hotel room. He cast a desperate glance down the hall to Kenny's room, which he was very tempted to ask to sleep in tonight. He shook the thought out of his head, tossing a few straggling water droplets as he did before turning back to the door and glaring at it once more.

"Just... please be asleep" He dropped his card in the slot, watching the small green light flash before slowly pushing the door open. He stood in silence for a moment before pushing the door completely open and absorbing the quiet room.

Christophe laid on the bed closest to the windows, his blankets tangled around his waist as if he a tossed and turned for an hour or two. The windows stood open to the night, a soft tendril of smoke coiling from the cigarette that sat on the window sill. "Serves you right to get no sleep when your being such a bastard." He whispered under his breath before tugging at his grimy clothes. 'At least with him asleep I can shower in peace.' Kyle glanced once more at the sleeping man, flushing as his eyes skimmed over the moonlight stained torso of said man. He turned away quickly closing his eyes with an exasperated groan.

"Even when I'm pissed at you I still want you." He pushed the door open to the bathroom, pressing his palm to his forehead as he sighed.

"Why must I be such a chick?"

#$%^D)*&^%$#!~+_()*&^%$#!~+_()*&^%$#

Christophe laid awake listening to the boy in the bed beside him snore as he stared up at the unwavering ceiling. 'How could I have screwed up that bad? What the hell was I thinking? At this rate I'm going to need another cigarette...' He glanced over to the boxer-clad boy with his back turned in Christophe's direction, sighing softly. Soft patches of moonlight played over the skin of Kyle's back, caressing his skin in way Christophe had only dreamt of. Said boy twisted for a moment, rolling onto his back. Christophe's heart thumped softly as the light bleached the boy's face, tormenting his heart as well as his more primal instincts.

"Christophe..." Kyle whispered softly, his face twisting for a moment in his sleep before relaxing once more. A smile formed of Christophe's lips as he slowly pushed himself from his bed into a sitting position, keeping his eyes on Kyle. The boy made a soft groaning noise before rolling onto his stomach, burying his head into his pillow.

Christophe pushed the tangled mess of blankets off his body as he wiggled closer to the edge of his bed closest to Kyle's. He paused with his palms on the other boy's sheets, hesitating before crawling over the covers.

"Kyle?" He asked softly, leaning his head down close to Kyle's pillow.

"Kyle?" He asked again as he leaned his body even closer to the boy, breathing in the salty smell clinging to the scarlet locks.

"Hhhmmmmm." Kyle answered as he slept, burying his face further into his pillow. Christophe smirked softly as he place an arm on either side of the boy's body, lowering himself as far down as possible without touching the boy. Heat radiated from Kyle, reminding him all the all-too-real boy of his dirtiest thoughts laying beneath him innocently.

"But I want to hear what you have to say, Kyle." He whispered into the boy's ear softly, causing the boy beneath him to shiver in his sleep.

"Hhhmmmm..." Kyle answered once more, wiggling in his sleep but keeping his head buried in the pillow.

"Fine then, I'll just have to wake you up and make you answer me." The French man smirked softly as he gently nipped at the smaller boy's ear, causing the boy to shiver softly. He shifted groggily under Christophe.

#$%^D)*&^%$#!~+_()*&^%$#!~+_()*&^%$#

"Wha...?" I asked sleepily as I attempted to roll over, only to be stopped by two pole-like objects.

"Oh, you are finally awake, Mon Cheri?" A sultry voice whispered into my ear, sending a soft shiver down my back in recognition of the voice. Another small twinge of pleasure rushed through my body as a canine nipped playfully at my ear.

"Wha-What the Hell?" I growled as I attempted to roll over once more, but the French man's arms wrapped around me, holding me against the bed.

"Only if you tell me what you were dreaming about... you seemed quite vocal..." Christophe chuckled softly as he pulled my body tight to his own, nearly groaning at the feeling of the his skin pressed against my own.

A confused look passed over the my, "What dr..." I stopped, a bright flush of red covering my face as small snippets from my most recent dream flashed through my head. "Eh... nothing."

"Really now? All you have to do is tell me...And I'm positive I would be more than willing to fulfill them." Christophe whispered into the shell of the my ear, loosening his hold on me. I flushed a deeper shade of red as I turned around in Christophe's arms, glaring.

"What the hell? Wha-" My lips were stopped as Christophe's lips crashed against my own roughly, followed by Christophe's hand as he grasped my face softly, brushing my cheek with his thumb. Anger boiled beneath the my skin as he pushed himself against me. What the hell was this douche thinking? Even if he liked the way his skin felt gliding against my own… its promises of satisfaction…. No, wait… What the hell was I thinking? I was being man-handled! I should be-!

My inner monologue was cut short as Christophe's tongue pressed between the my lips, forcibly gaining entry. A soft groan issued from my mouth as Christophe began to explore, licking at the my own tongue in encouragement. He playfully pressed against the my tongue as he hands roamed from my cheek, down my torso, to the soft pink ovals on his chest. Another soft groan escaped from my mouth as Christophe toyed with the small buds, tugging them gently as he pressed farther into the my mouth. I wiggled under the French man as my boxers began to restrict my body painfully, his caresses bringing back the erotic dream that had plagued my dreams only just a few minutes ago.

Christophe chuckled softly as he withdrew from the my mouth, only to focus his attention on his slow descent downward. His mouth carved a blazing path from my mouth, across my jaw to the junction of my throat and shoulder, pausing for a moment to nip at the sensitive skin, before capturing one of the previously tortured ovals in his lips. His hands gently brushed down the my abdomen, grasping the my hips as his lips continued their torture.

A moan escaped from me as my eyes slid shut, my body aching up towards the warmth encasing my nipple, shuddering when Christophe's canines tugged softly at the tender flesh. My hands grasped the brown hair spilling over my chest as Christophe tugged once more, my body trembling with my want.

He released the tortured nub with a smirk as he glanced at the my face, which was now flushed into a shade similar to that of my hair color. I parted open one eye, glancing down at the French man as he began to migrate southward across my stomach, leaving soft butterfly-light kisses as he did. Christophe's fingers hooked around the elastic of my boxers, giving them an experimental tug before pulling them down to my knees. I flushed harder as Christophe gazed down at my erect sex before leaning down to talk the swelling tip into his mouth.

"Ahh!" My hands gripped a handful of hair, a loud moan tumbled from my lips as Christophe's mouth surrounded me in a blazing wetness. Trembles coursed through my body as Christophe's lips covered my tip, leaving my body to grasp for breath as pleasure swelled through my mind. His tongue slowly traveled down to my base, followed by the warmth of his mouth as I shivered. My head fell back against the pillows as my body arched itself to the French man's harsh suckling, pulling a small stream of pre-cum from my tip. His hand gently brushed against my thighs in soft circles as I withered against his mouth. The circles widening until his fingers brushed against my entrance, hesitating a moment before lifting his hand to my shaft. His mouth retreating to my tip, teasing my underside as his fingers covered themselves with the slickness now clinging to my shaft.

"Christophe!" My jaw clenched as he focused completely on torturing my seeping tip, his fingers gently squeezing my shaft as they continued to coat themselves.

"Christophe….. Wha-ah?" My whole body clenched as a digit pressed at my entrance, its slick length pressing at my uninviting entrance as I squirmed. A low, guttural growl sounded from the French man holding my member captive, shivers shaking my body as the sound reverberated through my length. His mouth took my whole length once more, pushing the thought of his persistent fingers to the back of my mind as he continued his sultry torture.

My lungs began moaning without thought as I laid on the twisted sheets, one hand gripping said sheets in desperation as the other clung to the mahogany locks tickling the bottom of my stomach. A soft pressure formed at the base of my length as his strokes and suckling grew more frequent. My hips bucked softly as moans poured from my mouth, making the air thick with my ecstasy. His forearm laid against my stomach, pinning my hips to the bed. A pair of his fingers (When did the second one get there?) stroking against the tight muscles coiled against his fingertips.

"Christophe….. Ah….. I can't….. I can't…" I struggled against his forearm as his mouth scorched me with pleasure. I felt his finger shift softly within me before a wave of pleasure rushed over me, suffocating me under its weight. Pleasure gripped my body as the pressure in my length exploded, every nerve cell in my body tingling as tremors shoke throughout my body.

The cum that had escaped my head slowed to a trickle, my panting filling the room as Christophe licked off the bitter liquid.

"You make the most amazing noises, Mon Cheri."

"Shut up," I answered, blushing as I glanced towards the open window to avoid watching Christophe's face. A soft laugh came from below me as he pushed himself up until his lips grazing my collar bone, causing the tingling on my skin to return full force. The drawer from the nightstand creaked softly, but I paid little attention as a hand cupped my chin, turning my face to his own. I melted against his lips as he pressed against me once more, the pressure from before started return as a soft groan escaped my mouth. A light, watery sound filled the air before his hand grabbed my thigh, his fingertips massaging the tense muscles as his lips danced against my own. Fingers brushed down my leg until the reached the backside of my knee, gently pressing my leg back until it almost touched my chest.

"Christophe….." I murmured helplessly, his body leaning forward until his head pressed at my entrance.

"Relax, Mon Cheri." He whispered, his voice drenched in his accent. He pressed forward once more, causing pain to ripple through my nerves. He paused, pressing a soft kiss to my cheek as my muscles coiled around his intrusion.

"Ahh….." I groaned as he pressed deeper, his member burning my unexplored depths. His arms wrapped around my torso, pulling me tight to his chest as he pressed soft kisses to my trembling lips.

"I'm sorry," He whispered softly, his intrusions slowing to a stop as he let me adjust. His rugged breath fanned across my cheek as I whimpered, the length burning between my legs feeling as if it were going to split me in two. We sat in silence as my body's trembles of pain slowed to a stop, growing used to the sensation, as Christophe pressed soft kisses to my damp forehead.

"Are you ready?" He asked hesitantly as he pressed his forehead against my own. I nodded softly as I moved my hips in a slow circle, smirking as a soft hiss of pleasure escaped Christophe. His hips moved back softly, withdrawing until only his tip remained before pushing back, scorching my tight entrance. Trembles racked my body as I groaned in encouragement, pressing against his slowly increasing thrusts as his breaths started to come in sharp gasps. With every thrust my entrance was spread wider and wider as his member pressed deeper. My groans morphed to moans as his thrusts became faster. The pressure built in my length as our bodies moved in sync with each other, in, out, in, out- a loud cry of pleasure shook my torso as my pleasure hit an all-time high. His thrusts became more focused, repeatedly hitting the small bundle of nerves that caused pleasure to swamp my brain. Our bodies fell into frantic rhythm of thrusts as we both moved to our own pleasure: his my torturously tight muscles and mine, the sensation of his repeated tapping of my prostate.

With a twist, his arm rolled me on top of his chest, my body positioned to sit over his hips and my hands splayed over his chest. His hands held each hip, lifting and lowering my body, using my weight to put even more pressure on my nerve center. I cried out with pleasure, arching to his movements, my head falling forward as my hands formed fists against his chest. His hand reached up to brush my cheek with his fingertips, following my neck to my shoulder, my shoulder to my hand. His fingers threading between mine as the pressure of my climax reached the point of release.

"Christophe!" My body convulsed, releasing my seed across Christophe's stomach as every muscle in my body tensed. He moaned as my body clamped around him, forcing his climax with one last thrust. I collapsed on his chest, my body still shaking from my release as I buried my face in the French man's chest.

"God…." I whispered, shivering as I felt my warm fluids spread against our stomachs, as well as the fluid dripping from my backside. Soft white dots played across my vision as I glanced up Christophe, his green eyes watching me as a soft smile tugged at the corners of his mouth.

"As I said earlier, you make the most amazing noises." My face flushed as Christophe sat up slowly wrapping his arms around my shoulders. "Mon Cheri, you made quite a mess." A smirk played across his lips as I glared up at him.

"Well, if I remember correctly, you started this 'mess' with that kiss at the after party," I shot back. The smirk slipped from his lips as an almost pained look took its place.

"I'm sorry, Kyle." He whispered softly, his green eyes clouding as he gently brushed my cheek with his fingertips. "It's just….. You're so….. I don't how to explain it…" He leaned forward, gently catching my lips with his own before sighing against my mouth. I pulled back slowly, studying his face as he glanced down to the crumbled sheets. "I acted on impulse…and afterwards… I was afraid you would grow to hate me…."

"Of course I was angry with you, but I wouldn't hate you….. well… maybe a little bit." I gave him a teasing smile as he glanced back up at me, a smile hinting at his lips. "But that's over with now." I wrapped my arms around his torso, hugging him as I laid my head against his shoulder. "Now I just want to sleep…."

"But you cannot sleep yet, I have to clean up the mess I made first….." I gave him a look of confusion as he slide one arm beneath my arms, the other arm sliding behind my knees. I clung to Christophe's chest as he lifted me bridal style from the bed, a soft twinge of pain twisting in the small of my back. I could hear his feet shuffling against the floor as I melted against the warmth of his arms, already feeling the lull of sleep trying to reclaim me.

"Close your eyes." He mumbled softly, a flash of light assaulting my eyes before I had to time to comprehend what he had meant. I buried my face into his shoulder, shielding my eyes as I heard the soft click of a shower door opening.

"Do you think you can stand?" I heard him ask somewhere above my head.

"I have legs, don't I?" I mumbled back against his shoulder, feeling his torso shake softly in muted laughter.

"Whatever you say, Mon Cheri." I pulled back from his chest, squinting against the harsh light filtering through the shower's glass walls. I felt the cold shower floor press against the soles of my feet. "Ready?" He asked softly before letting go of my weight. The small twinge of pain from earlier returned, sending a tendril of pain through my lower back. I swayed on my feet for a moment before lowering myself into the tub, the sound of running water filling the glass box.

You know, it was funny. I had been for how long with this guy in a tour bus, yet I had never really looked at him. I mean, I would sneak glances every once in a while, 'cause don't get me wrong, he was pretty sexy in that exotic European way, but besides my sneak glances and out short conversation (That would never last more than five minutes before he would declare we should be rehearsing) I never really paid too much attention to him. But now, relaxing in the warm water, I took the time to admire him. He had busied himself with washing off the whitish liquid trickling down his abdomen. His body had muscle mass to it, not overly so, but enough that you could tell he had to mind his position in the public eye. (He is representing one of the fastest up-coming bands) His hair fell around his face in a naturally messy look, falling over his auburn eyes that seemed to dissect anything under his gaze, exposing any secrets that were scurrying for cover. I felt my face flush as said eyes turned to catch me staring gooey eyed as he finished washing off. I closed my eyes, sighing. Christ, when had I turned into such a chick? I was acting like one of my own fan girls after receiving pictures of the Moop beach vacation. I jolted from my musing as I felt a hand skirt down my leg, stopping just short of my ass.

"Do you need my help, mon cheri?" I opened my eyes to find him level with my own, a smirk pulling at the edge of his lips.

"I can bathe myself, thank you very much." I mumbled , casting my eyes away from his face as I pushed my upper body up cautiously, retaining the soft hisses of pain that coiled in my throat. Every synapse in my lower body felt like it was shooting molten lava through my nerve system, scorching my muscles as I struggled to reach the bar of soap that seemed so desperately far away. His hand closed over mine, stopping my progress as he reached over instead, gingerly plucking up the soap.

"How about we just say this is… compensation for my inappropriate behavior?" He offered softly, using the hand that was holding mine to stretch my arm in his direction, gently brushing the bar over the exposed underside. I glared at him, not wanting to accept, but tempted by the offer of not having to move. "Just once? The guilt I feel is just tearing at my heart mon cheri." His nearly believable face of guilt tugging softly at the strings of my heart… almost. I could see the corner of his mouth twitching as he fought to hold back the onslaught of laughter pressing behind his lips, he had never really been one for such dramatic performances... Then again, you wouldn't be either if you had to travel all day on a tour bus with Cartman.

"Fine." I glowered at him as the twitching of his lips slid into a triumphant smile, continuing the work on my arm. I let myself drift as his hand lathered the soap up my arms as he migrated to gently massaging the soap suds across my chest, scrubbing my body free of his lust-induced touches. I sighed as his fingers pressed lightly against the tense muscles of my back, his gentle stroking releasing the tension. I relaxed against his arms, letting my eyes flutter softly as I fought the darkness of my subconscious mind as it attempted to reclaim my body. I could faintly feel his hands brushing against my thighs, cleansing my entire lower body of his essence as I let my mind wander to the soft beating of his French heart. Maybe… being the chick was so bad after all.

#$%^D)*&^%$#!~+_()*&^%$#!~+_()*&^%$#

"God Kenny," Stan gasped softly as he laid sprawled on the ground, sweat dripping from the tips of his hair. He struggled for breath as his heart pounded in his chest, groaning softly as he shifted his leg. "How can you always do that?"

"Because, I know just the right moves" A shaky laugh escaped Kenny's lips as he stayed on all fours, his arms trembling from supporting his weight. His lungs struggled to re-oxygenate his body from the rough workout his body had just received.

"How in the hell did you even get that good?" Stan gasped once more as he pressed his hand to his throbbing chest, trying to ignore the fabric sticking to the small of his back. A soft pain shot through his thighs as he shifted, attempting to sit up, before deciding it would be easier to remain on the floor.

"Lots of lower body training." He laughed breathlessly, rolling over onto his back to stare at the flashing yellow T.V. screen with the lime green words 'You Win!" plastered across it.

"Yes!" Kenny thrusted his arm into the air, grinning crazily "AA! Best score yet! Oh, and congrats on your D, Stan!" Stan glared at him for a moment before stopping as a loud, almost moaning noise sounded from the wall they shared with Christophe and Kyle's room.

"Did... you just hear that?" Stan asked curiously, as he gave the wall a suspicious look. A lot of strange noises hand been coming from the room tonight.

"Maybe it was just the game?" Kenny offered innocently as he tapped the up arrow on the pad with his foot. "The game does have a song on here called 'Shiny Disco Balls' which does sound extremely suggestive." Stan shrugged his shoulders as he let his eyes fall back to the TV screen.

"Ready for another round?" Kenny asked playfully, already scrolling through the songs for his next round.

"Eh... maybe in the morning…"

"AWWW!"


End file.
